A561984
| season = 1 | episode = 10 | aired = December 3, 2009 | title_image = a Crown Cheese Steak flyer | writer = David S. Goyer & Scott M. Gimple | director = Michael Nankin | guest_cast = Shohreh Aghdashloo as Nhadra Udaya Michael Massee as D. Gibbons John Prosky as Mr. Dunkirk Anthony Azizi as Samad James Frain as Gordon Myhill Ivar Brogger as Paul Becker Elizabeth Sung as Saayo Noh Marc Menchaca as Wheeler Mel Rodriguez as Oscar Obregon Karl Herlinger as Quarry with Michael Ealy as Marshall Vogel and Gabrielle Union as Zoey Andata | co-starring = Ryan Wynott as Dylan Simcoe Kent Shocknek as Hansen Phillip Palmer as Campbell Elise Robertson as Outraged Woman Leslie Ishii as Priest No. 1 John O'Brien as Priest No. 2 Scott Kelly Galbreath as Correspondent No. 1 Suzanne Rico as Correspondent No. 2 Ken Rudulph as Correspondent No. 3 | uncredited = }}A561984 is the tenth episode of season 1 of FlashForward. It originally aired in the United States on December 3, 2009 on ABC. Summary Finding Nhadra Nhadra Udaya is in deep thought in her office with the same view through the windows as that seen from the balcony in while she ponders her version of the Mosaic Investigation wall. In direct violation of Stan Wedeck's orders, Mark Benford and Demetri Noh fly to Hong Kong to find the woman who called Demetri with the warning that he would be murdered on March 15, 2010. Upon landing, they are met by Marshall Vogel, who introduces himself as a member of the legal attaché's office in Hong Kong. He tells Mark he should answer his ringing telephone call because it is Wedeck calling. Mark begins introductions and Vogel interrupts, displaying his foreknowledge of the reason for their journey and reminding them that they have come to a country, China, that has been labeled as being responsible for the Global Blackout by the United States Government. Vogel advises Mark and Demetri to return to Los Angeles while they still have jobs. When Mark's phone rings with a second call from Wedeck, he answers it and is promptly reprimanded for flying to Hong Kong; Mark attempts to justify his actions and terminates the call by telling Stan that he had lied to Demetri and told him that Stan had changed his mind about letting them make the trip. He explains to Demetri that if things go badly, Demetri will need to be carrying a weapon. The agents begin with linguists information that the mysterious caller is in Hong Kong, is from Tehran, and is London educated; they add to that Demetri's observation that her voice sounds like that of a smoker. With the coerced assistance of a man in a restaurant, they identify the restaurant where the woman routinely has a late supper. They confront the woman, who is eating her meal in the company of four armed men. Nhadra sends one of her men on an unidentified errand. She reluctantly reveals that Mark will be the one to murder Demetri in March using his service weapon, A SIG-Sauer model P226 with the serial number A561984. The situation flies out of control when Mark takes Nhadra into custody as a material witness, an act which is questionable on foreign soil. Marshall Vogel shows up and defuses the situation by telling Nhadra, addressing her by her first name, to have her men lower their weapons. When Mark and Demetri do the same, they are forcefully arrested by the Hong Kong police. Vogel escorts Mark and Demetri to the airport. When Mark wants to know why Vogel is keeping them away from Nhadra, Vogel responds that they do not need to know what she knows. When Vogel again refers to the legal attaché's office, Mark challenges his statement. Vogel admits to an affiliation with the Central Intelligence Agency. Mark's phone rings again. When he answers, Wedeck tells him that he had seen the video of the confrontation with the police outside the restaurant. He orders Mark to surrender his badge and weapon to Demetri and, after hanging up, Mark complies. While Mark and Demetri are waiting for their flight, Mark assures Demetri that he will not shoot him. The Announcement Lloyd and his associates hold a press conference. Gordon Myhill introduces himself as the director of the National Linear Accelerator Project and tells the audience that they have information about the events of October 6, 2009. While he is making his introductory remarks, Simon Campos cautions Lloyd Simcoe that he is to stay within the talking points the three had discussed. Myhill introduced Lloyd and Simon and Lloyd as the associate directors of the Plasma-Wakefield Program. Lloyd speaks first and discloses that they were experimenting in the production of energy levels that existed just after the Big Bang and they conducted such an experiment at exactly "1100 hours" on October 6. The crowd erupts with questions, but Lloyd is able to calm them until he adds that the scientists believe that their experiment caused the GBO. Oscar Obregon asks if the scientists are taking responsibility for results of the GBO. Lloyd becomes flustered and Simon steps in to remind the audience that scientists conduct experiments all the time without being able to predict the results. Myhill returns to the podium to attempt to conclude the conference and announce that NLAP would be releasing an official statement. Lloyd interrupts his colleague and tries to offer an apology for the GBO, adding that he lost his own wife. An outraged woman grabs a security officer's revolver and attempts to shoot Lloyd. Security officers subdue the woman and usher Lloyd and Simon off the stage. Simon accuses Lloyd of losing his objectivity. Lloyd responds that he was trying to be definitive. Simon rejects Lloyd's argument and tells him that if they can not agree on Simon's terms, then they are at war. Learning about the Blackout Simon meets Wedeck in the latter's office, offering to help the FBI gather information. Janis's Quest Janis Hawk continues her search for motherhood. Zoey's Revelation Zoey Andata Makes what she claims is her last attempt to speak with Demetri Noh's parents; she leaves a message on their telephone telling them that she had seen them at her wedding, assuring them of her love for Demetri and begging them to help the two of them be together. As she finishes, the call, she encounters Paul Becker, a senior partner of her law firm, who asks if she will be attending the memorial for Joyce that evening, even though she did not know Joyce well. Zoey responds that Joyce was friendly to her and she would be there. The two part. That evening, Zoey is in the group attending the memorial. As the priest reads from Revelation 21:2, Zoey's attention is drawn to a white rose; she relives a portion of her Flash in which she drops a white rose onto the sand of the beach. Realizing that she has mistaken Demetri's memorial service for their wedding, she b egins to sob and runs from the room. The next day she rings the bell at Demetri's parents' home. Mrs. Noh admits her and Zoe explains that she has finally understood her Flash. She asks why the Nohs did not tell Demetri and her what they had seen in their Flashes, Mrs. Noh explains that not talking about it made ther truth less real. She does on to tell Zoey that they had difficulties with the idea of Zoey marrying their son until they realized from their Flashes how much she loved Demetri. They now wish that Zoey and Demetri marrying, instead of Demetri's dying, was the future. Zoey tells Mrs. Noh that they are going to change the future. Lloyd Simcoe Lloyd is kidnapped by posing paramedics and hauled away in an ambulance. Trivia Production Notes *This is the last episode of 2009. The show is set to return in March 2010. *This episode premiered in Australia first in the world on November 30, and then the UK three days before it aired in the US. *Brían F. O'Byrne (Aaron Stark) appears without lines. *This was the first episode in which Nhadra Udaya's name was used. Bloopers and Continuity Errors * The arrival in Hong Kong is shown in an exterior view at Kai Tak Airport which closed in July 1998. The departure exterior view is of the current airport at Chek Lap Kok. * The screen showing the Blackout Announcement in US has a character composed of a square and a cross which is not a valid chinese character. The proper translation of Blackout should be “昏迷”, not “停？”. * Neither Bryce nor Janis can count. If Janis is to be seventeen weeks pregnant on April 29, she needs to get pregnant in December; Varley tells her January and she believes him. * The game of chess seen in the flashback to D. Gibbons in the doll factory (while Janis tells Simon what they know about D. Gibbons) differs from the game seen in . Cultural References Lloyd Simcoe refers to the Many-worlds interpretation by Hugh Everett III. Many-worlds claims to resolve paradoxes such as Schrödinger's Cat, used by Simon Campos while picking up Camille. Literary Techniques * Irony: Mark is presented as not being aware of the serial number of his issued weapon. * Epiphany: Zoey realizes that she had completely misunderstood her Flash. Unanswered Questions General * Will Mark actually kill Demetri? * If he did, why is he still working for the FBI at the time of the flashforwards? * Is the CIA agent really a CIA agent? If so, does his being on a first-name basis with Nhadra indicate the U.S. government is involved with the blackouts/flashforwards? * Who were the two men who kidnapped Lloyd? Nhadra/D.Gibbons/Suspect Zero * If Nhadra is working for/with D. Gibbons, why did she tell Demetri about his future death? * How do(es) Nhadra/D. Gibbons have information on Mosaic, such as "137 Sekunden"? * Is there any connection between Nhadra's group/D. Gibbons/Suspect Zero and Jericho or the men with three star tattoos? * What does Nhadra have to gain for protecting D Gibbons? * Why does Gibbons need protection? * Do have the crows in D. Gibbons' doll factory lab have to do something with the fact that crows were dying en masse during the Global Blackout? * Is D. Gibbons still trying to beat the same game in chess? Somalia Towers * Who built the towers in Somalia? * Were the Ganwar towers built for the same purpose of Simon's version? * Is Simon telling the full truth? Flashes 1x10